


Kara's Greatest Torment

by deathstrokeconstantine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: OC, One-Shot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathstrokeconstantine/pseuds/deathstrokeconstantine
Summary: a new villain is determined to see what Supergirl is made of. what lengths will she go to to brake the girl of steel? one-shot
Kudos: 8





	Kara's Greatest Torment

Alex and Kara where sparing in the training room at the DEO like they do most days. Alex thought about how much better Kara had gotten from their first session as Kara dodged a kick thrown at her head. Their fight continued for a while with both participants dodging and blocking each other’s strikes, until Alex finally broke through Kara’s defense and landed a solid punch to her stomach. Alex’s satisfaction at tagging Kara was short lived as she felt a sharp pain shoot up her arm. It felt like she had punched a brick wall. Alex cried out and shook out her hand, trying to relieve some of the pain.  
“Alex are you okay?” Kara dropped her guard and started checking her sister’s hand for broken bones and other injuries.   
“Geez Kara. Is fighting crime just the best ab workout or something?” Kara breathed out a sigh of relief as her sister laughed. They both started walking to the door, simultaneously deciding that was enough sparring for one day.  
Alex moved around to the computer controlling the kryptonite projectors that bring Kara down to human strength and abilities in the training room. She ran the daily diagnostics of the sensors and noticed something strange.  
“looks like a few of the kryptonite projectors aren’t working. Explains your rock-hard abs.” Alex tells Kara as she gathers up some tools to check the projectors. Kara decided to go visit Win at his desk, knowing she would be no help to Alex. They fell into easy conversation, lightly debating about the new technologies Lena was developing at L-corp.  
Kara noticed right away when Alex came back, she could hear her sister’s elevated heart rate. Kara could tell she was very concerned about something, so when Alex made her way over to Hank, Kara decided to listen in.  
“Over half of them are missing!” Alex whispered urgently to Hank.  
“Relax, Danvers. I’ll check around and see if they just needed maintenance or something. But this is serious, and we need to track them down immediately.” Hank didn’t wait for a response as he made his was to the main computer, typing furiously trying to find whatever was missing.   
Kara zoned back into her conversation with Win just as he finished his story about the new DNA security scanner L-Corp was developing. She gave Win a quick good-bye and walked over to where Alex was looking over some files on a computer.  
“What’s missing?” Alex didn’t react upon hearing Kara’s question. She was used to her sister eavesdropping on her conversations. It was the main reason she and Hank started using his telepathic powers to communicate more.   
“Nothing important. Just some tools.” Even if Kara couldn’t hear her heart rate, she wouldn’t have believed such a bold-faced lie.   
“Alex, whatever is missing is way more important than tools. Just tell me what it is, I can help you find it. X-ray vision, remember?” Kara pleaded, nudging her sister’s shoulder, trying to get her to tell the truth.   
Alex took a deep breath, she really hated lying to Kara. “Some of the Kryptonite projectors are missing.” She stated without looking away from her files. If she had looked up, she would have seen Kara’s look of shock and fear.  
“What? Alex that is really bad. Who might have them?” Kara started to ramble, bringing up possible situations that would happen if someone like Lex Luthor got them.  
“Kara, stop.” Alex cut of Kara’s rant. “Hank is already looking. Like he said, someone at the DEO probably forgot to tell me they were going to perform maintenance on the projectors. It’ll be fine.” Kara let her suspicions drop, Alex sounded genuine and it calmed Kara’s nerves.   
Just then, an alarm sounded, drawing the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Alex made her way up to the main computer and yelled back, “distress call from an agent who was looking into a potential alien’s residence. Kara, you’re up.” Alex turned to see Kara already flying way in her Supergirl suit in the direction of the distress call.   
“What kind of alien were they looking for?” Kara’s voice came out of the speakers, from the earpiece she wore on missions.   
“Some kind of empath. We don’t know anything more.” Alex read off the known information.  
“Okay, got it. I’m at the location of the call, going in now.” Kara called from the entrance to the building the agents were investigating.  
Win was trying to reach the agents who gave out the distress call but was unable to get a signal through to the phone they used. Alex looked at Win’s screen and saw this. Right then, Kara’s audio started to fill with static.   
“Kara be careful. Win can’t get through to the agents, it might be a trap.” If Kara heard her sister’s warning, she didn’t acknowledge it.  
“Alex... losing you… in alone… agents back.” Kara’s words cut in and out before she went silent completely. Probably having turned off her earpiece.   
“Damn it!” Alex swore, ripping off her headset. “something’s up. How did the distress call get through, but no other signal will?” before anyone could answer her, every screen in the DEO lit up with a video feed. Showing a figure with a scarecrow type mask, dressed all in black with a single sword strapped to their back.   
Everyone watched with wrapped attention as the figure swore and adjusted the camera to show an empty, gray room. Satisfied with the camera angle, the masked thing got off some kind of stool and dragged it off screen.   
When it returned, the figure stood in full view of the camera. ”I apologize for interrupting your day, and before you start wondering, this is a live video, not a recording. It is currently 1312 on Wednesday, the 22nd. And the show is about to begin, so sit back and enjoy.” The figure smiled a wide crazy smile through the mouth cut out in her mask. She looked away from the camera just in time to see Supergirl ram through the door.  
“Where are the agents?” she questioned assessing her opponent.  
“Do you even check to see if the door is unlocked before you break it?” the villain motioned to the door dramatically. “Because it wasn’t locked!” she then walked past a stunned Supergirl to look at the broken door.   
Once she had shaken herself out of her stupor, Kara yelled, “Tell me what you did to the missing agents!”  
“Oh, they’re fine. Just not here. I did take their phone though. For the destress signal ya know?” the oddly friendly villain said looking back at Supergirl from the broken door.  
Supergirl just looked confused. “Then why did you set off the signal? Why call me here?” she asked.  
“Just to see what Supergirl is really made of.” Her wide smile slipped back on to her face. “And to play a little game.” Kara started to move toward the figure at the vague threat of her “game”. But the figure pulled out her sword just as fast Kara could move and said, “I don’t recommend that. At least, not yet.”  
The still smiling figure leaned against the nearest wall, her relaxed posture doing nothing to make the hero feel more at ease. She pulled a devise out of a pocket in her belt. She hit a button on it causing a new door to rise from the floor, tapping Kara in the room. Then opening a panel of the floor, a rising pedestal coming out of it with a tied-up figure laying on it.  
“Lena!” Kara moved to free her friend, but the villain stood between her and Lena.   
“I don’t recommend that ether.” She said pointing her sword at Lena. “Ready to play yet?”  
Kara glared at the villain. “What is your game?” She snapped out at the figure.  
“Get L-Corp on the phone now! I want to know how this alien got Lena without anyone knowing! Hank, get a team together and go help Kara!” Alex barked to the surrounding agents who scurried away to do what she said, not caring that she just gave her boss an order. Alex turned back to the screen with growing horror to watch this villain play her sister in her twisted game.  
“Perfect.” The figure’s smile grew even wider. “The game I propose is a simple game of capture the flag, but the flag is your friend here.” She threw she sword, sinking it into the wall just above Lena’s body. “You just have to fight passed me to get to her, and you win.” Kara’s suspicions grew when her opponent gave her such a simple objective.   
“Fine I’ll play.” Alex felt her heart drop into her stomach upon hearing Kara’s response. She watched as Kara rushed at the figure, swinging a long right punch at her. The villain blocked her punch with one arm and stuck her across the face with the other, sending Supergirl tumbling to the floor.   
“I forgot a small part of this game.” The masked woman hit another button on her device, causing some glowing green slits to come out of the walls. “Kryptonite. Just enough to bring you down to human strength. I’d say it’s a fair fight, but you don’t stand much chance against me without your powers.”  
“Who are you?” Kara rasped out, pulling herself up from off the floor.  
The figure fixed her wide, sadistic smile on Kara. “Today… I am nothing but your tormentor. So, you can call me that.” The Tormentor said.   
Alex started pacing at her spot in front of the computer. Waiting for Hank and his team to deploy, hoping Kara could hold her own until they got there.   
“I got L-Corp on the line!” an agent handed a phone to Alex.  
Alex put the phone to her ear to hear a familiar voice. “Agent Danvers? Why are you calling looking for me?” Lena Luthor herself asked.  
Alex sputtered, not understanding how she was talking to Lena when she was looking at her, passed out and tied up in the room where Kara was mid-fight with The Tormentor. “Lena, are you okay? We had someone claiming you as a hostage.” Alex finally managed.  
“Well I can assure you I am no one’s hostage except for my company’s. is that all?” Lena asked.  
“ya… yes. That’s it, thank you.” Alex hung up the phone, handing it back to the agent who gave it to her. She turned back to the screen where Supergirl was rising from her position on the floor to fight The Tormentor for something that was not Lena. “What is your real game?” Alex whispered to herself, steeling herself to watch the inevitable fight.   
The Tormentor waited for Kara to get up before punching her in the stomach. Her face twisted with glee as she watched Supergirl stumble back. Supergirl ran back into the fight swinging punch after punch, The Tormentor dodging them by inches.   
“Come on! Give me your best shot!” The Tormentor grabbed Kara’s arm, flipping her over, letting Kara flop on to her back. Kara landed a hard kick to The Tormentor’s head from the ground, sending her flying back. The Tormentor clutched her head in pain as Supergirl ran over to the fake Lena.   
Alex’s relief at Kara’s victory was brought to an abrupt halt as she watched an oblivious Kara leave The Tormentor to pull the device with buttons out of her pocket again. She waited until Kara was right next to the fake Lena before hitting her button.   
Alex lost visual on the scene as a bright light filled the screen, the only thing visible being the blood splattering on the bottom of the camera lens. When the room came back into view, Alex saw Kara lying on her back, covered in more blood. Alex just prayed that it wasn’t Kara’s. she could see the parts of the fake Lena covering the previously clean room.  
The Tormentor laughed a long, loud laugh. Kara pulled herself up off the ground screaming “YOU KILLED HER! WHY?” The Tormentor only continued to laugh as she kicked Supergirl back down.   
“Just trying to see what you’re made of Supergirl.” The Tormentor crouched down, so she was face to face with Kara. Kara leaped up to tackle The Tormentor, but only succeeded in getting trapped in a chokehold from behind.   
“Hank tell me you are there.” Alex yelled into her headset.  
“Almost Danvers, driving is not near fast as flying.” Hank replied.  
The Tormentor held on to Supergirl talking into her ear. “I know you just lost you friend and you feel terrible because you couldn’t save her. So, let me make it worse.” A projector lit up the wall Kara and The Tormentor where facing to show the city’s news anchor.  
“-explosions all over the city. Building such as L-Corp’s main office, apartment buildings, and a federal research facility are up in flames, no first responders can get in due to following explosions. Supergirl is nowhere to be found.” The news anchor spoke as pictures flashed on the screen of collapsing buildings and listing names of known casualties. Among the names Alex saw her own along with Hank and win.  
“The explosions triggered once I activated the Kryptonite projectors in this room. Cut off from your powers, you couldn’t hear the explosions. Because you agreed to play my game, all those peoples’ lives are forfeit. Your sister, your friends, even your boss-“ The Tormentor stopped mid-sentence to make Kara listen to the news anchor again.  
“This just in, another series of bombs went off, this time at Catco. The bombs started a chain reaction starting from the top floor working their way down. Only two employees working on the ground level made it out before the building collapsed. Where is Supergirl?”   
Kara struggled in The Tormentor’s grip, she was crying, screaming for The Tormentor to let her save everyone. She was desperate to get out of that room, believing everything The Tormentor was telling her. The Tormentor smiled her wide sadistic smile, enjoying Supergirl’s misery, and tightening her grip around Kara’s throat.  
Alex watched as Kara started crying out at the screen and her Tormentor. She wanted to tell Kara it wasn’t true, that she and everyone else was alive. But she couldn’t so she settled for calling hank again.  
“Are you inside Hank? Kara isn’t exactly doing well.” Alex yelled into her headset.  
“We are looking for an entry point. The whole building is locked down tight, we are working our way in, but it is taking some time.” hank’s voice came through the speaker.  
“That’s time Kara doesn’t have!” Alex knew yelling at hank wasn’t helping so she shut off her mike. Alex didn’t want to watch The Tormentor torture her sister anymore, but she couldn’t tear her eyes from the screen.  
“You’ve lost everything Kara Danvers. Again. Now the real question is; what are you gonna do now?” The Tormentor taunted Kara. In response, Kara reached her arms up behind her, grabbing hold of The Tormentor, and throwing her on to the ground in front of herself.   
Not to be outdone, The Tormentor used the momentum of Kara’s throw to bring Supergirl down with her. Rolling the hero over so she was pinning Kara under her. The Tormentor punched Kara in the face from her position above her. Kara continued to absorb strikes until she got her leg in between herself and The Tormentor, kicking out and launching her assailant back across the room, away from her.   
“Show me your true metal ‘girl of steel’.” The Tormentor’s crazy smile was alive and wide on her face. She looked like a kid on Christmas as Kara lashed out in anger, missing every strike but never tiring. Then, The Tormentor changed her body posture, letting down her guard and standing completely relaxed. Kara almost didn’t notice as she started landing every punch. The Tormentor barely reacting to every hit, she rolled with Kara’s punches and took every single one of them. To her face, body, and head.   
Alex could see The Tormentor gaining more and more injuries, but never bothering to defend herself. Her smile taunting Kara. She let this go on until Kara collapsed out of grief and exhaustion from the green kryptonite.  
“No killing shots? I’m disappointed Supergirl.” The Tormentor lazily walked around to the front of Kara so the hero could see her. “I destroy your city, I kill innocent civilians, I even kill your family. And what do you do? Lash out a few times and break. Then I get away with it.” The Tormentor crouched down again so she could look Kara in the eye. “You gonna get up?”  
“we’re in!” hanks sudden yell broke the video’s spell over Alex. “We will probably lose connection soon. Going to get Supergirl now.” Alex breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that hank was going to end this torture soon. Alex’s attention was brought back to the screen when a yell from The Tormentor filled the room.  
“GET UP! YOU DON’T GET TO GIVE UP! I’M HERE FOR A FIGHT, NOW GIVE ME ONE!” The Tormentor kicked Kara in the head, sending her face first into the floor. She then placed her foot on Kara’s throat, pressing down until she started choking.   
“You’ll… go… prison.” Kara chocked out, only gaining a laugh from her Tormentor.  
“You can’t connect me to anything. Even if you did, I can break out of any prison on the planet. It’s kinda my specialty. So, if you want me to get any consequences for my actions, you are going to have to do it yourself.”  
Alex watched as The Tormentor’s words sunk in on Kara’s face. In the blink of an eye, Kara grabbed The Tormentor’s leg and lifted it up high, forcing the villain down. Kara used her hold to grind The Tormentor’s head into the ground, the look on the kryptonian’s face showing a murderous resolve.   
“There you go kid! Fight!” The Tormentor egged Kara on, launching her free foot at anything it could reach. Kara used every ounce of strength the kryptonite projectors allowed her to have to keep her opponent down. She launched a barge of attacks on The Tormentor, pushing to see how much the masked woman could take. Kara cried during her assault, letting her emotions drive her actions. She was ready to kill her Tormentor.  
Alex watched and became sure Kara was going to kill The Tormentor. That was until Kara stopped. She simply stood up from where The Tormentor laid, looking like she was about to lose consciousness. Kara backed away and collapsed on the far side of the room, letting her tears fall freely at the gory scene that surrounded her, the person she just tried to kill, and everything she has just lost.  
“Pretty good there Supergirl. That would have trashed anyone else.” The Tormentor got up from where she laid, not even limping as she made her way over to Kara. “You have a lot of faith in people Kara. It serves you well on occasion, but you best not forget what people are capable of. They are always capable of committing acts of great evil. You trust blindly and you’ve been lucky, but that won’t last. Remember this during your fights, always expect the worst before you hope for the best.” With those words, The Tormentor pulled her sword from its abandoned spot in the wall. She then smashed the butt of the handle on her sword to Kara’s head, knocking her out.   
Alex felt her blood run cold as the villain looked back to the camera and said, “Come get your girl. I’m done here.” Then the feed when dead.

The first thing Kara saw was a bright light. She thought maybe this was “the light” people said you saw when you died, but then her eyes adjusted to reveal she was just looking into a DEO sun lamp.   
“Welcome back.” Kara nearly cried when she saw Alex. She latched onto her sister, wrapping her in a big hug.   
“Wait, the DEO. Wasn’t it destroyed? The Tormentor said-“ Kara stammered, beginning to thing she was dead again.  
“It was faked. There were no bombs, even the captive Lena was a fake.” Alex tried to calm her sister.   
“You mean the whole this was just a bunch of-“   
“Lies?” every agent drew their weapon and aimed them at the figure standing previously unnoticed by a hole on the window at the top of the stairs. “I wouldn’t recommend that.” The Tormentor said completely unfazed by the fully powered kryptonian and all the guns pointed at her.   
“Put your guns down.” Kara told the agents, figuring this was more of The Tormentor’s twisted game.  
The Tormentor looked at Kara “wise.” She stated.   
“Why did you trick Kara?” Alex drew the villain’s attention to herself.   
“Ah yes, the sister. Well the answer to your so politely worded question is that I was hired to ‘put Supergirl through her paces’ according to my contract.” The Tormentor smirked.   
“Who hired you?”   
“Afraid I don’t know. The contract came from a separate third party. I don’t blame them for it ether, keep you identity well hidden when dealing with supers, that’s like the golden rule of crime anymore.” The Tormentor relaxed into easy banter despite the intense standoff she had started. “Plus, if I hadn’t taken the job, someone else would have. And they probably would have done some permanent damage.”  
“You told me to expect the worst from people, that they are capable of great evil. But the only evil you committed was making me believe you had taken everything from me.” Kara spoke up, asking the question plaguing her mind since The Tormentor showed up.   
Kara could have sworn she saw The Tormentor’s eyes soften before she replied; “I’m not the best example of my lesson.” She smiled a soft, genuine smile for a few seconds before it dropped from her face. “Don’t forget though. People are more than capable of committing acts of true evil and you should never expect anything different. But you did manage to show me your true metal, you got some real steel in you Kara Danvers. Keep that up.”  
The Tormentor shifted her attention from Kara back to Alex. “Oh, and agent Danvers,” The Tormentor held up a business card. “if you ever want me to come back for…” even through her mask Alex could see the villain’s eyes look her up and down with a suggestive smile, making Alex’s face turn bright red. “any reason. Just give me a call. Anytime.” She then threw the card, sinking it into the table right next to Alex. When everyone looked back from the thrown card, The Tormentor was gone.   
“Kara are you okay?” Alex asked her sister with concern when the fear at seeing The Tormentor drained from her face.  
“Ya… at least I will be. Everyone is still alive, and the city is safe. I think I just need some sleep after all that.” Kara bid her sister goodnight and flew to her apartment to get some sleep.   
After her sister flew away, Alex picked up The Tormentor’s card and put it in her wallet. “In case of an emergency.” She told herself.


End file.
